


Make Me, Make You

by TheQuaz



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Lexa Woods - Fandom, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/F, Fluff, Hate Sex, Romance, Smut, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuaz/pseuds/TheQuaz
Summary: Set after episode 2x16, follow Clarke as she travels off into the woods in search of many things. Will she uncover the real meaning behind Lexa's betrayal? Will she discover who she actually loves or was in love with the feeling of love? Perhaps Clarke will make new friends and new enemies in this epic tale of self discovery and as usual, keeping those close to her safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there friends!! So this is a work I wrote a few years ago. I orginaly posted it to fanfiction.net, but I figured some of you on this interface might enjoy reading it as well. Please keep in mind, it is a few years old and my writing has improved in some ways or gotten worse- it's anyone's opinion. All in all, I hope you enjoy! Feedback and opinions and comments are always welcomed and appreciated!

"May we meet again," were the last words Clarke was able to muster up to Bellamy as she turned and walked the opposite direction of Camp Jaha.

Her feet carried as fast she was able. Meters and meters away, Clarke picked up a backpack she had put together if things were ever to get this bad. She had enough water, food, clothes, and even weapons to last a little while. Clarke just needed some time away. I mean for God's sake, she just killed how many people trying to save her own. Oh, and there was the betrayal she couldn't seem to get over. Out of all people, it had to be her. _Anyone but her_ , Clarke thought. She took her sleeve and wiped one tear that tried to escape. _No_. She didn't deserve even one tear.

Clarke looked up to the sky. Where in the world could she possibly go? She thought and thought. She came to the conclusion that the drop ship would make the best home for tonight. The land hadn't changed much since they had landed God knows when. Trees and trees, green as the eye could see; what a beautiful land. Clarke's mind drifted to what it may have been before the one Great War. Perhaps this land was a city or a home or a place where someone was able to run away from even themselves. All Clarke wanted was to run away. She didn't want to be here anymore. Countless and innocent people died because of her. There was no way in hell something like that could ever be repaid to anyone.

But what could she do about it? Absolutely nothing. Nothing could be done. There was no saving Clarke. Her mind became a civil war battlefield. One side knew, just knew, that was done had to be done. Clarke's people came first and that was how it should be. _I mean_ , she thought, _look at her- she put her people first all right_. She did what she had to do and now her people were safe in Camp Jaha. Her mother, _her mother_ \- was finally safe. But then the other side of her brain decided to fight back. _What of all the innocent people that died_ , she pondered. _There had to be another way_ , her inner voice boomed again and again. Deep down Clarke knew there was no other way. It was either all the Mount Weather people die or her people die. She did what any other leader would have done- save her people.

Now, she was paying the price for doing just that. Screaming and sounds of choking and struggle and children crying, was all she heard in her mind as she walked to the drop ship. The charred gates soon came into picture as she neared the place of many deaths. The stench of burned grounders and wood turned black still hung in the air. Once again, Clarke looked around. All she saw was the same before- skeleton upon skeleton trying to escape the hell fire she set onto them.

"How many must die," she whispered to herself. "How many!"

Clarke fell to her knees onto death stained dirt. It was the end of being strong. She couldn't keep it in anymore. The tears, oh the tears, kept coming and coming until she had finally had enough. Clarke wiped her nose on her sleeve. It was already getting dark and she needed to build a fire and eat something. She gathered some wood and organized it into a pile before lighting it into a much needed flame. This place had a thing for fire. Clarke rubbed her hands together and put them up to the fire. She looked into the many colors of the fire and remembered just a little while ago…

" _What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kill everyone you don't trust," Clarke boomed still angry over the attempt at ending Octavia's life._

" _Yes I can," the Commander responded flatly._

_Stepping closer to her, "We'll I won't let you."_

" _You were willing to let her die two days ago, nothing has changed," she retorted._

" _You're wrong," Clarke started. "I have. I can't do this anymore."_

Oh, how she has changed. The Commander was right in saying she was about to sacrifice Octavia's life. What was wrong with her? _What's wrong with me_ , Clarke thought. The fire was her only friend that night. There was nothing to be said and nothing to be heard. She didn't have anything to say. She not only allowed 250 innocent people to be killed by a missile, but she sacrificed the entire population in Mount Weather to free her people. So why did everything feel so wrong? Clarke knew that was the only way to save everyone yet it bothered an awful much. _Enough of this nonsense_. And with that, Clarke laid her on her backpack and drifted into sleep…

" _Stop running! You're going too fast," Clarke laughed as she ran by the river chasing her._

" _You'll just have to catch up sky girl," she teased back._

_Clarke was by far out of breathe, "Slow down, slow down. Let's take a break. Come on. You're running me to death."_

" _Fine, if you wish." She sat down next to her on the grass in the warm sunlight. Her tan skin seemed to drink every drop of the sun as they rested. "Can we continue now, please?"_

" _Why are you in such a rush," Clarke questioned slyly as she placed one leg over her until she was finally sitting on top of her. She lowered her lips to-_

Clarke woke up in a sweat. Everything had just flooded back to her. She had run away from Camp Jaha, but her people were safe. Her head moved left and right as she looked around; she was at the drop ship. She remembers everything for the millionth time. Innocent blood had been spilled at her hands and now she was trying to run away from the very thing she had done. What a place to come- the drop ship. _This is where everything began_ , she laughed. She began to wonder in the first place why she had even come here. Clarke got up and gathered her things. The journey to wherever started now. With all her things packed, sword in hand; she left for the journey ahead.

She had no idea which direction she was heading in; Clarke just walked. Anywhere, just anywhere but here is where she wanted to be. This crazy idea of feeling better, hell even _forgiven_ , was not going to come after one night on her own. Without any sense of direction, she continued to walk. Her mind was so cluttered that she couldn't think of one thing at a time. The thing she did choose to ignore was the dream from last night. Nothing had ever happened like that, ever. It was just that- a dream. There was no reason for her to be dreaming such a thing. Something like that dream would never happen, especially not after what had happened just a few days ago…

" _What about prisoners from the Ark? They'll all be killed... But you don't care about that, do you," Clarke frantically spoke._

" _I do care, Clarke, but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first," the Commander retorted for the last time._

" _Please don't do this," Clarke begged desperately._

" _I'm sorry, Clarke," she spoke truthfully._

And that was it. With the betrayal by someone Clarke regrets trusting, the decision to kill everyone inside of Mount Weather was made for her. _Emotions_ , Clarke pondered, _they always get in my way_. She continued to walk in whatever way she was walking. As the time passed, she somewhat started to recognize her surroundings, but not entirely. It was almost dark once again; she'd be walking for hours to God knows where. Now the task at hand was to find some time of shelter and wood to make a fire. Clarke continued to walk until she found an overhang of rocks and decided she'd call this home for the night. With plenty of wood and leaves around her, she quickly gathered the items needed to start a fire. Once the sticks and leaves were ready, she lit her only friend for the second night in a row. She unzipped her backpack and picked out her meal for that night. The meal was crackers and dried prepackaged ham she had taken earlier from Camp Jaha. Sure, it wasn't necessarily filling, but she needed to continue to save food. Clarke had no idea how long it'd take her to recover and she wanted to be ready to stay away as long as possible. She wondered what was going on back at Camp and if they had noticed her absence.

"What do you mean she left," Abby interrogated Bellamy.

"I mean, Abby," distancing himself from the angry mother a little bit. "That she left. She needs time to recover. Clarke can't get over the fact that we had to kill so many people to save _our_ people. I gave her my forgiveness, but that wasn't enough. I'm not sure what else she wants."

"We- we have to go after her. She could die out there!"

"She's Clarke. She won't get herself into more than she can't handle," Bellamy reassured her.

"How can you be so sure," Abby fiercely questioned yet again.

"She's Clarke," Bellamy repeated. "She'll figure it out."

Raven stormed as fast as her leg would let her would into the conference room looking more heated than usual, "Where's Clarke? She's not in her quarters and I haven't seen her since we've gotten back from Mount Weather."

Bellamy swallowed a lump in his throat, "Clarke took a uhhh… vacation."

"What the fuck do you mean a vacation? Clarke doesn't just get up and leave Bellamy. Where is she?"

Bellamy walked closer to Raven, "She left. She needs space and time away. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Raven slammed her hands down on the table, "Damn it Bellamy! Why'd you let her leave? You can't just do that! I'm going to go after her."

"Raven, you're injured. Please just give her time," Abby added her two cents.

"She is _your_ daughter after all," and with that Raven left the conference room.

Bellamy looked towards Abby, "Am I supposed to go after her too?"

"Just let her go," Abby nodded. "That new boy of hers, Wick, won't let her go anywhere. She's the least we have to worry about."

"The war is over. What is there we need to worry about," Bellamy asked.

"War never ends," Abby replied flatly.

The fire had nearly gone out before Clarke decided to add more sticks and leaves. It was starting to get colder. As she breathed, her breath could be seen. Luckily, she had packed for this type of weather. From her bag, she took a thick red fleece blanket meant for temperatures even colder than this. With the fire burning bright, Clarke laid her head on her backpack to get some rest. She knew her journey was too new to be ending so soon. Barely five minutes had gone by, and Clarke was fast asleep.

" _I'm scared," Finn said only for Clarke to hear._

" _You're gonna be okay," Clarke soothes him trying to get a grip on herself. "You're okay."_

" _Thanks, princess," he whispers. With one final breath, Finn lays his head on Clarke's shoulder as he gives in. Clarke looks up at the infuriated grounders as they hold their spears facing her and yelling._

_The Commander puts a hand up, "It is done."_

Clarke wakes up in a pile of her own sweat yet again. She can't keep waking up like this. She looks around as she kicks the blanket off and gets up. The fire has gone out, as expected. She stomps on the ashes to make sure it has fully gone out. Clarke gathers what little she has and continues her journey to somewhere. As she walking, she munches on a meal bar she also took from Camp. Looking around as she walks, she wonders how a place so beautiful can be so dangerous- _how can someone that is so beautiful be so dangerous_. A branch break and immediately takes the gun from her pants and points it toward the unknown.

"Who's there," she questions to air. "I won't hurt you if you just come out." But yet another twig breaks. "Look, just come out here! I don't mean any harm. I've had my fill of killing people," Clarke laughs hollowly to herself.

A young man comes out from the trees with his hands up even though he holds a long sword. He's not too tall, but not too short for his age. Clarke assumes he must be around her age or a few years older. He isn't necessarily well built like all the other grounders, even he's even a grounder at all. He didn't have any facial hair, but the sides of his heads were shaved only to leave the hair on top in a dark brown braided ponytail.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm uh- I'm Cyrus," the young man introduced himself. "I don't mean any harm, I just noticed you were alone and something like that isn't the smartest things in these woods."

"I'm Clarke and believe me, if you knew me- you'd understand why I'm out here all alone," she tried to introduce herself.

"Well _Clarke_ ," her name rolled differently off his tongue. "Perhaps I can help you get to wherever it is you are going."

Clarke laughed louder than she probably should, "I honestly have no idea where I'm going. Sometimes I recognize these woods and other times I don't."

"Shall we walk anywhere then," Cyrus asked.

"What the hell? Why not," Clarke budged. "Where is it that you're going?"

Cyrus stiffened then relaxed into a laugh, "Well- hah- I. I'm a little different than my so called _people_. They don't care for me too much so I live here and there so I don't bother them into killing me."

"What makes you so different," Clarke inquired.

Cyrus stopped walking for a moment, "Look at me."

Clarke looked up at him. She saw bright blue eyes even bright then hers. Her eyes wondered down. Under all that mud and grime, Cyrus was not as dark skin as other grounders.

"You look different. So what," Clarke stated.

"Different isn't always a good thing Clarke. See, I'm not from the clan around here. They don't particularly like my kind. While my hair covers up some of my identity, one look into my eyes and you're able to see everything."

"I think I understand now," Clarke smiled softly.

Clarke truly understood. His eyes showed so much more than being from a different clan. They showed his kindness and softness unlike the tree people. His voice was not threatening nor sinister. Clarke didn't want to trust anyone else, but she couldn't help but see how misunderstood Cyrus was. All Cyrus is, is a young man wanting to be understood, but no one seemed to give him a chance.

"I know we're all different," Cyrus started, "but would it kill them to at least let me come nearer to town? Being without people and their warmth is a punishment in itself."

"You really aren't from here," Clarke joked.

"Is it that obvious," he laughed back.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'm glad we are able to laugh about it. Shall I continue to walk with you or have you grown tired of my company?"

Clarke answered immediately, "No, no- please keep walking with me. You probably know these woods as well or better than me."

"Then I will keep walking with you. Can I ask you a question," Cyrus added politely.

"Go ahead," Clarke replied.

Cyrus began to look more serious, "You're not from here either. What clan are you from? Is it far from here? I noticed our eyes are both blue. It's not a very common thing."

"Oh, well that's a funny story. Do you really want to hear the whole thing?"

Cyrus looked around, "Well, it's just us and we have a lot of time before we reach anywhere- so why not?"

Clarke smiled and he smiled back at her. "Where do I even start? For starters, I came here from space."

"Space, like the sky," Cyrus laughed.

"Yes, trust me- it gets better than that," Clarke started.

Clarke and Cyrus continued to walk as she told Cyrus all the stories she could muster up. He was dumbfounded and incredibly interested in everything. He stop Clarke every now and then to ask a question or to laugh at a silly remark she'd make. It may have been the first day they met, but they acted like old friends meeting again after years of no contact. Soon, the sun began to go down.

"Clarke, we must find shelter of some sorts. It is only going to get darker and colder," Cyrus spoke up.

"Yeah we probably should stop and rest for the night. Are you sure you don't want to go back to your home," Clarke asked before she realized how personal that question really was.

He looked up at her, "What home?"

"Right," Clarke nodded.

They scoured the neck of the woods they were in until a sufficient area for rest. Cyrus decided it would be best if they picked an area that had bushes and trees around it. They were surrounded by brush even though in the middle, there was an open space. Clarke thought it seemed extremely safe since it gave off the illusion that there was nothing there but bushes and trees. Cyrus placed wood on the ground in a way similar yet different to Clarke's. She smiled as he made the fire for her. Now instead of one friend this night- she had two. She unzipped her bag and took out two meal bars.

"Here. This is for you," Clarke handed Cyrus a bar.

"Oh, I'm not hungry," Cyrus replied.

"You have to be starving, just take the bar. It won't hurt you," she smiled.

"Okay, fine. Thank you," he smiled back.

He hesitantly took the bar and opened it to reveal the food inside. At first, he took one small bite and then basically devoured it three bites. Clarke ate hers a little slower as she watched him eat his meal bar. She couldn't help but giggle as he ate the bar quicker than he probably should have. Once Cyrus was finished his food, he yawned like a child expecting a bed time story.

"Should I take the first watch," Cyrus asked after he finished yawning.

Clarke shook her head, "No, that won't be necessary. There's no one really out here as far as I'm concerned. We both can sleep and it won't be a problem."

"Are you sure? I don't mind-"

But Clarke interrupted him, "We'll be fine."

He nodded his head in understanding. Cyrus laid down on the ground facing the sky and put his hands behind his head. Clarke noticed he didn't have a blanket or anything. She offered him one and kept pestering him until he took it since she had two. They shared her backpack as a pillow. Each of them laid on opposite sides of the backpack.

"Do you ever wonder how many stars there are out there," Cyrus broke the silence.

"Not really. I was in space since the time was born, I always saw stars differently than everyone else. They never really amazed me as much," Clarke replied.

Cyrus rolled over on his side before he fell asleep, "When you put it that way, it makes sense. Good night Clarke."

"Good night Cyrus," she spoke softly.

_Clarke walked beside the Commander. She was a little taller than Clarke, but not by much. She was lean, but oh so toned in ways Clarke didn't even want to imagine. The Commander looked over at Clarke and smiled her rare half smile. By the time they were done walking, they ended up in the Commander's tent all alone, as they had intended it to be._

" _Do you honestly trust me or are you just saying that," Clarke asked her._

" _I trust you Clark. I do," she replied even-keeled as ever._

_Clarke walked closer to her and removed the space between them, "Prove to me that you trust me."_

" _Very well," the Commander nodded._

_She took her sword out of its holster and placed it on the table. She removed the knives hidden in her cloak and boots and anywhere else they may be. The last piece she took off was her cape. Now, standing before Clarke, was an unarmed and vulnerable Heda trying only to prove a point._

" _Do you see now, Clarke of the sky people," she questioned._

" _I see," Clarke laid down her sword and gun before walking over to her. "I see now that I not only need you, but want you too."_

" _Clarke-," the Commander stood still._

" _No, don't tell me to stop," Clarke pleaded._

" _I was going to say don't stop."_

_That's all that Clarke needed to hear. She leaded forward and took the back of the Commander's neck in her hands. The Commander leaned in until her lips met Clarke's. That kiss alone was enough to start a war. The kiss only became deeper as Clarke opened her vulnerable Commander's mouth with her tongue. It was only a matter of time before-_

"Clarke? Clarke! Are you alright," Cyrus looked over to her concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream. You can go back to sleep," she replied wiping a small pool of sweat from her forehead.

"Very well."

Cyrus rolled over and proceeded to continue to sleep. Clarke, however, looked up at the stars and could only wish she was that far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke didn't wake up in a pool of her own sweat this time. Perhaps her body had punished her enough during the night when Cyrus had woken her up. _Cyrus_ , she thought- _where was he_? Clarke looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. She now began to debate if she was actually losing it entirely. Surely she couldn't dream up a whole man and have a conversation with him. As soon as she began to fully wake up, Clarke noticed a fire had been lit and it didn't look too old. One of her blankets was missing from her backpack, but it was neatly folded on the other side of her. Maybe, just maybe she wasn't losing her mind. A rustle in the bushes immediately startled her into picking up a knife she had left out last night just in case.

"Clarke," Cyrus smiled. "I was wondering when you would wake up. I left to go and catch breakfast."

She looked in his hands and he held two small animals she couldn't really make out. "Thank you," she spoke.

"It's the least I could do since you gave me some of your food last night. Now this meat might not taste the best, but it is meat so it will fill you up," he said handing Clarke one of the animals to roast over the fire. "So where are we headed next?"

Clarke took what looked like a rabbit and placed it over the fire, "I say, we just go wherever. I don't really have anywhere to be. What do you think?"

"We can just walk and walk," he nodded.

They talked back and forth as they roasted their rabbits over the fire. There wasn't much meat on the bones, but it was just enough to fill the both of them. Once they were finished eating their morning meal, they gathered all their things together and set out. Cyrus pointed in one direction and Clarke followed. She could care less where they were going. She just wanted to be away from everyone at Camp. Cyrus helped to take her mind off of things with his stories of his clan he'd yet to tell Clarke. She longs to ask him where he is really from, but she knows that is personal and it can wait. They were walking for a time before Clarke decided it would be a good idea to sit down and rest.

Cyrus looked over to her, "Can I ask you a question Clarke?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"Last night, you were sleeping restlessly so I decided to wake you. Are you mad? I only woke you because you seemed distraught," he asked.

Her jaw tightened, "No, I'm actually really happy you woke me. I was having a bad dream. So thank you."

"What was it about," Cyrus questioned all too quickly.

Clarke looked down at her feet, "It's nothing really. It was only a dream- a bad one- but only a dream. Shouldn't we keep moving?"

He stood up, "You're right. Let's keep walking."

"Which way?"

"Any way you want," he smiled.

Clarke smiled back as she continued to walk in the direction they had been going. Tree after tree and rock after rock; the landscape seemed to stay the same. It was almost as if they were going nowhere. They continued in such a way until they came across something unexpected.

"A river," Cyrus questioned.

"Uh yeah- a river," Clarke responded puzzled.

She knew what was going on. She hadn't put the pieces together, but now she has. Without even realizing it, Cyrus was leading her to somewhere she had been before. There was no use in turning around now. Clarke wanted to get away and if this was part of it then so be it.

"We should fill our water bottles," Clarke said after a brief silence.

"Would you mind if I stopped to clean off? I know it's not the thing to do, but I feel gross," he opened up to her.

"By all means, go ahead," she gestured towards the river.

Cleaning off didn't seem like such a bad idea to Clarke. She walked over to the river and splashed her face. The cool water against her skin made her feel normal for once, almost as if everything that had happened didn't. But everything did happen. Without even thinking, she took off her clothes down to her underwear. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she fully immersed herself into water. She held her breath and went under, but soon came up and breathed in the air.

"I'm ready to if you are- Clarke," Cyrus stopped eyes wide open. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were-"

"I'm not naked," Clarke laughed. "I'm just going for a swim. You can join me if you want; it's surprisingly not too cold."

Cyrus nodded and stripped as well before entering the pool, "Wow. I feel like I'm back at home."

"Where is your home," Clarke nonchalantly said as she wiped dirt from her skin.

"I guess it is time I told you. I'm from what you call the Water Clan hence why I feel so at peace right now. Our people are softer and more pleasant than other clans. Sure, we have people that try to disrupt the peace, but they're taken care of," he explained.

"I don't understand why you've run away then," Clarke added.

"Hah, I'm getting to that. My blue eyes clearly show who I am, but my hair- they couldn't look past it. They are made up of blonde hair, almost like yours but even lighter. Even their skin is paler than mine. My hair and skin caused my doom. I know it's silly, but they assumed my mother had slept with someone from another clan. So to punish her, they sent me away."

Clarke waded closer to Cyrus and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I never would have guessed. If we ever go back to my people, you will always be welcomed."

"Thank you Clarke," he replied. "We should probably keep moving."

And with that, he got up out of the water and dried himself as well as he could. He placed all his garments back on as Clarke followed his lead. The walk was silent at first. It wasn't uncomfortable. The silence was understood. It was beyond clear to Clarke that Cyrus doesn't share that story with just anyone. She couldn't imagine being punished only because of such small differences. But then again, why had the grounders hated her when she landed? They not only saw the sky people as a threat, but they saw them as different. She found it amusing that those who could survive the Great War couldn't even look past simple differences. We're all human; I guess Clarke realized that while others sat blindly in the dark.

After the long silence Clarke decided to speak up, "Did you have any friends in your clan?"

Cyrus's face lit up, "My friends. They were understanding. They knew I was different. I really had two friends and that was it. One was named Manfred. He was my best friend and I loved him like a brother. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes mixed with green. He was the hardest to leave, but he understood. Well, at least he said he understood."

"Who else," Clarke asked hesitantly.

"Then there was Luana. I miss her even more than Manfred. I was in love with her, Clarke… and then I had to leave. She didn't understand why, but she knew I needed to leave. I told her we'd meet again. I don't think we ever will. I miss her warmth and touch and the way she smelled," Cyrus explained now becoming choked up.

"I'm so sorry Cyrus. I had no idea. We can talk about something else if you want," Clarke interrupted.

"No, it's fine. It's just not fair, you know? Whenever I find happiness, someone else finds a way to take it from me," he replied.

Clarke looked right at him, "Trust me, I know. Maybe you'll see her again one day."

"Not in this life," he added solemnly. "But tell me about your friends. I've talked too much about myself."

"Well, there's a few," Clarke thought. "Bellamy is one. He is so courageous and ruthless and will do anything for his people, but he's really a softie sometimes. He cares- sometimes too much- but he cares. Then there's his sister Octavia. He cares more about her than anyone on this God-forsaken Earth. Bellamy will do anything to keep her safe."

"Do they look like you," Cyrus interestedly asked.

"Actually, not really. They have darker skin and darker hair," Clarke explained.

"So not every one of your people look alike?"

"No, we're all different," Clarke recalled that word from before. "But being different is okay. It makes us who we are."

"I would like to know more, if you'd continue."

"There's Raven. She's this crazy smart mechanic who happens to be amazing at blowing things up. She's also tanner with dark hair like the others. Jasper and Monty are two others. Their skin isn't as dark, but they have darker hair. I think you'd really like all of them," Clarke couldn't help but smile thinking about her friends.

It had only been a few days, but she missed her friends. Clarke couldn't even begin to think about how mad they probably were at her. I mean, she couldn't help it- she just had to leave. No one would ever understand what is was like to pull that lever. Bellamy had urged her to do it, but still. Clarke had to live in this eternal pool of sadness because of one decision. She felt like she was drowning, waiting for someone to pull her to the surface. Cyrus understood her pain partially. He was taken away from the person he loved along with his friend, Manfred, and his family. Clarke knew what it was like to lose the person you loved. She knew what it was like to watch the life fade away from them.

"It sounds like you have quite the friends," Cyrus said interrupting her state of mind.

"Yeah, they're a great bunch. I'd like for you to meet them one day. Would you like that?"

Cyrus snickered, "Where else could I go?"

"Oh-right," was all Clarke could say.

She looked around at her surroundings once again. Something was oddly familiar about this place. It looked even more familiar than the river. There was a statue she was sure she had seen before. Cyrus kept looking around showing Clarke this place was new to him. He looked amazed at everything.

"Wow, I wonder who built all of this stuff," he spoke aloud.

"I guess we did, years and years ago," Clarke answered. Clarke looked around again.

"You look troubled. Is something wrong with this place?"

"It's just that- I know this place. I thought we were walking in the opposite direction, but something must have led us here," she told him.

Cyrus tried to comfort her, "Clarke, I didn't know. I'm still new to this land. We can go in the opposite direction or wherever you'd like to go. I didn't mean to lead us here."

"Really, it's okay. Just prepare yourself, we're heading to Tondc," Clarke stated and continued to walk.

Cyrus nodded and they continued to walk towards the place Clarke least wanted to go.

Bellamy was sitting on a barrel at a table, drinking when Octavia came up to him looking worried.

"I'm still pissed off at her, but where is Clarke? I haven't seen her since we got back from Mount Weather and that was a few days ago," Octavia insisted.

Bellamy put down his cup and looked up, "Clarke isn't here, Octavia. She's taking a leave of absence until she feels okay enough to come back."

Octavia looked at him as if he had three heads, "What do you mean she's not here?"

Bellamy stood up, "I mean, Clarke isn't here. She's gone for now, but she'll be back."

"How do you know that? What if she gets killed out there, Bell?"

"A second ago, you just told me you were pissed at her and now you're worried about her safety- which is it," Bellamy spat back.

"Yes, I may be mad at her, but I still care about her. We have to go and look for her. She could be anywhere!"

He shook his head and began to walk away, "Just let her come back when she's ready."

Octavia was dumbfounded. How could someone that cared so much about Clarke just sit here and wait for her to come back? For all she knew, Clarke could be dead by now. It was stupid of them to wait any longer until they went after her. Octavia sat down where Bellamy had just gotten up. She began to think. _Maybe Clarke does need some time_ , she thought. Octavia looked down at the cup Bellamy left. She smelled the liquid. Lucky for her, it was alcohol; she finished it off. If Clarke was gone, that means she's at least been gone for a few days. She could be anywhere. Octavia needed to make a plan and she knew just the people to help.

After a little while, Clarke and Cyrus soon approached Tondc. She looked around at the aftermath that still lingered from before. The town was less inhabited now, and Clarke knew exactly why. There were a people here and there. It looked as if they were starting to rebuild up from the ruins.

"What happened here," Cyrus asked.

"A missile happened," was all Clarke could say.

Cyrus looked puzzled and questioned again, "A missile?"

Clarke nodded, "Yes, a missile. It caused a huge explosion that killed way too many people."

"Can you outrun such a thing?"

"The only way to outrun it is leave and go far, far away. But… no one knew it was coming," she explained.

"If only someone knew about it," he said remorsefully. "So many lives could have been saved."

Clarke stiffened up more than she should have, "Yeah."

As they walked farther into town, they covered their heads so no one would see any difference. Clarke knew if anyone spotted her they would immediately know who she was. If someone found her that could put not only her, but Cyrus in danger. After all she did have an alliance with the grounders, but that seemed to crumble just as Tondc did. Clarke wondered what happened to all the officials that had gathered here before the missile hit. Did they live? How many lives were taken at her disposal? She had to stop thinking about it. Everything was eating her from the inside out. She had to think on the positive side. Maybe some of the officials found cover or were safe before the missile exploded. She knew thinking like this was foolish, but if it eased her mind then she was going to do it.

For a city full of dead, it seemed quite alive. Many people were trying to fix what she had broken. Countless buildings had been destroyed on her behalf, but deep down Clarke knew why she made this sacrifice. If she had told everyone that there was a missile coming then Mount Weather would have known they had an inside man. She would never give up Bellamy like that. She kept him safe at the price of losing hundreds of lives. Of course, she saved another life besides hers'- the Commander's. Why had Clarke saved her? She couldn't put her finger on the reason.

" _This is wrong," Clarke insisted yelling angrily._

" _It's also our only choice, and you know it," the Commander started. "You could have warned everyone up there, but you didn't. You said nothing, not even to your own people. This is war, Clarke. People die. You showed true strength today. Don't let emotions stop you now."_

_Clarke closed her eyes as she breathed in and out._

" _It's time to go," the Commander ended the conversation._

Maybe she was right and it was there only choice. War always meant innocent deaths. No matter how hard you try, people who don't deserve to die, will die. Clarke couldn't even begin to count how many people she's killed for this so called war. Her emotions, it was always her emotions.

" _You say having feelings makes me weak. But you're weak for hiding from them. I might be a hypocrite, Lexa, but you're a liar," Clarke started as she creeped closer until she had the Commander against a table. "You felt something for Gustus. You're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you."_

_Through a locked jaw the Commander spoke, "Get out."_

_Clarke looked right into her eyes, "Two hundred and fifty people died in that village. I know you felt for them. But you let them burn."_

_Her expression softened, "Not everyone. Not you."_

The city kept replaying memories Clarke would rather forget, over and over again in her head. How could she have been so stupid? Maybe emotions did get in her way. She couldn't help it. She was only human! Clarke wanted to drown herself in self-pity and crawl away to cry. She didn't want or need any of this. What's done is done and she couldn't change it one way or another. All she could do was wait it out until this never ending guilt faded just a little. Clarke had no idea how she could ever live with this burden.

Cyrus interrupted his thought, "Do you think they have food somewhere?"

"Oh uh, yeah. I'm sure they have some for sale somewhere," replied as if nothing was going on in her head.

He looked around until he found a stall set up selling what little meat they had, "Over here."

Clarke shuffled over following Cyrus. He handed the man at the stall some form of money and returned with two sticks.

"Thank you," Clarke attempted to smile.

"This poor city," Cyrus spoke. "It's starting to look better though. The people of this town don't seem to be in low spirits. Any idea why?"

Clarke thought but her brain was empty, "I'm not so sure."

They continued to eat there skewered meat as they walked around. Clarke remembered what everything had been like before the missile hit. The city wasn't the prettiest, but it had character that Clarke helped to destroy.

Cyrus pointed out something, "Look, they have horses. We only had ones with white fur in my clan. This clan has all brown furred, but there is a single white one. How odd."

"What," Clarke turned around immediately.

"I said, in my clan we only had white-," he started.

"No, I heard you." _This is not happening_ , Clarke thought, _there's no way in hell_.

"Are you alright Clarke?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him. Clarke leaned against a nearby wall quietly laughing herself to insanity. Out of everywhere in this terrible world, she would be her in Tondc.

"Geda the horses teina," she heard a distinct voice yell; Clarke immediately recognized it as Indra's. She heard men answering to Indra's command with a grunt followed by a shuffling of feet.

Clarke pulled Cyrus's arm hurriedly, "We need to hide!"

She pulled him behind a wall that had not so surprisingly fell down in the explosion. Clarke and Cyrus watched a few burly grounders round up the horses, taking the white horse with them.

"What are we doing," Cyrus whispered.

"We're going to follow them," Clarke told him.

"We are?"

Clarke's nod was his only answer. Cyrus nodded back in understanding. Clarke eye's watched the men take the horses a few meters away to whoever was waiting for them. She motioned for Cyrus to follow her as she sneaked her way there without being noticed. Cyrus watched carefully, but still had no idea what was going on. He had yet to put the pieces together. All he was doing was following Clarke's lead. He was convinced he finally found a friend. Clarke seemed to understand what it was like to be hated for just being different. Cyrus had decided he was going to do his best to protect to her.

Clarke was still watching the same man from before. He was feeding something to the horses. A moment later, someone walked into the scene and spoke to the man. Clarke couldn't hear what was being said. The figure turned around to walk away. At that moment, scars and tattoos caught Clarke's eye. She immediately recognized the figure as Indra once again. _Why is she here_ , Clarke thought to herself. Indra seemed to look right at Clarke and Cyrus before walking back to her previous place.

Clarke turned to Cyrus and spoke quietly, "We need to follow them."

"I don't have a problem with that, but why," he was confused.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but I'm going to follow whoever is on those horses. You're welcome to join me." Clarke looked back to the horses. "Shit, they're gone. We need to move out and find them."

Carefully with their hoods over their faces, Clarke and Cyrus left their hiding spot. They both looked around, trying to search for the mystery horses. A few minutes went by and still no sight of the horses.

"I think we lost them," Clarke sighed, defeated.

"Hey, keep your head up. They couldn't have gone too far," Cyrus reassured her.

In the distance they heard someone yelling. Clarke couldn't make it out, but it sounded like 'Move'. That word could have meant anything and Clarke knew that, but she moved towards the noise anyways. Cyrus followed her silent command with quiet foot steps to wherever she led him. All Clarke could see was a large group of people gathering at the exit of Tondc. She didn't understand what was going on.

She heard a voice booming above all the others, "Mochof gon your generosity. Ai will be ona ai way kom the capital! Ai will see yu hogeda soon. Leidon gon nau."

All Clarke could understand from that was someone was thanking these people for their hospitality before their departure to the capital. She and Cyrus weaved their way in and out of the crowd trying to catch a glimpse at whoever just spoke. She saw someone with long brown braided hair riding away on the white horse with Indra to one side and guards behind them. That was all Clarke needed to see.

"What now," Cyrus asked.

Clarke became determined, "It's time for us to leave, Cyrus. We're following that white horse."

Clarke knew this was only the beginning of everything that was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke and Cyrus watched the small caravan from the side, hidden by the trees and grasses. They had been following them for quite a time now. Neither of them were really sure when they would stop to take a break. After all, the grounders were traveling on horses and Clarke and Cyrus were not. But nonetheless, they continued to follow the mysterious figure on the back of the white horse. Clarke knew exactly who was on the back of the horse. Cyrus, however, thought nothing of the women with long brown braided hair trotting along on her horse. This figure was irrelevant to him, but it was the complete opposite to Clarke. She knew, just knew, it was her.

"Shall we stop when they stop," Cyrus whispered to Clarke.

"Yeah, but God only knows when they'll stop. If I had to guess, they'll stop at night to set up camp and rest," Clarke explained.

"What do we do then?"

"You," she pointed at Cyrus. "Are going to stay hidden. I'm… I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet."

It was the truth. Now that Clarke was this close to the Commander, she didn't know what to do. Could she really kill her? What good would that even do, Clarke asked herself. No, she couldn't kill her. She would never do anything to hurt her after she'd hurt Clarke so bad. The both of them continued to walk as they continued to stalk the group. The group wasn't very talkative, but grounders never really said much.

But the woman on the white horse spoke up, "Osir will set up camp gon sundown."

The men, along with Indra, nodded their heads in agreement.

Cyrus looked up to the sky. He and Clarke could tell the sun would be going down any second. With sundown, night would follow immediately. And with night, Clarke would strike. She still wasn't so sure of what she was going to do. Should she trot into the grounder camp like nothing had happened or surprise the Commander in her own quarters? Guards were sure to get in Clarke's way, but she didn't care. In her heart, Clarke knew she didn't want revenge. All she really wanted was closure. I need to know why she broke my… everything, Clarke thought. The more Clarke thought about it, the more upset she became. She really picked a terrible person to trust. Countless times she'd put herself in the Commander's position and each time Clarke misunderstood her decision. The Commander still proved right when she said emotions would get in her way.

What did the Commander expect her to do- lock her emotions away in a box, never to be opened? Clarke knew she couldn't do that. Her passion and will to survive came from her so called emotions and will to live. No one would ever take away her will to live, not even the Commander. The sun began to set as Clarke continued her train of thought. Slowly, the grounders began to set up camp. They set up the Commander's tent first, of course. Clarke soon began to plan her attack. She would survey the camp before attack, as any individual with common sense would. With her newly found data she would decide how to get into the Commander's tent. Getting into the Commander's tent was as far as Clarke could get. There was no way of planning what would happen once in the tent. She wouldn't be surprised if the Commander finished her off- that's what the Mountain Men would have wanted, more like that's what the Mountain Men almost had.

The Commander left her and all the other sky people to die; Clarke could not look past that. She needed to stay angry and determined. Clarke always fought better when she had her eye on the prize. Right now, the prize was getting into that tent. She still hadn't thought of what was to come after that. Poor Cyrus still had no idea what was going on. He watched Clarke as she swivel headed the entire camp. He never got around to tell Clarke, but he wasn't much of a warrior. Yes, warriors were trained in his clan, but he was trained to be more of a healer at a young age than a killer. If push came to shove, he would protect Clarke and die trying, but he was no solider.

Cyrus decided to finally speak up, "What's the plan?"

"Well," Clarke pointed to a large tent not far from them. "I'm going to get inside that big tent over there somehow. You're going to stay hidden and out of sight. Try not to get caught, okay?"

"I will do my very best," Cyrus nodded. Clarke started to get up to leave, but Cyrus grabbed her arm, "Clarke?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Please be careful," he said. She nodded and was off swiftly into the blackness.

Cyrus couldn't see much of what was going on. All he knew was there was some type of grounder camp with a very important person in a big tent who happened to ride a white horse. He, however, choose not to ask questions. He learned very quickly not to ask questions you don't want to know the answer to.

"The boy is an abomination," the chief elder roared.

"He's just a boy," a desperate mother yelled back crying over her son.

"A boy? Do you see his face, his eyes, and his hair? He is not one of us!"

"He is! I swear it on my life. Chief, please. Don't do this," she pleaded.

"No, Tarah. It must be done," he stated. "Fetch me the child."

With her arms held back by men much stronger than she, the mother wept as her son was being brought to slaughter. Soon, a young teenage boy named Cyrus was brought to the Chief.

"Mother, what's going on," Cyrus asked.

"Run as far as you can," she cried.

"Mother?"

"Silence," the Chief boomed. "Cyrus, the bastard child, due to your mother's mistakes: you are hereby exiled from this land. Don't ever return unless you seek death of not only your mother, but your friends and yourself. You have 12 hours to gather your things. After that, I never want to find a brown hair near me ever again."

"Mother," Cyrus began to cry. "What's happening? What is the Chief saying?"

The men let go of his mother as she ran to Cyrus, "Come, we must pack your things."

"I don't understand," he said. "Have I done something wrong?"

His mother never answered him. She knew he wouldn't care too much for the answer.

But his departure from his clan was the least of his worries right now; he was trying to stay hidden. Clarke had given him a simple order and he intended to fulfill it. With his sword gripped tightly in his hand, Cyrus carefully watched the blackness.

Clarke, on the other hand, was just getting started. She crept her way into the camp as stealthy as jaguar awaiting its prey. Her eyes observed the camp once more as she searched for a guard around the Commander's tent. Easily enough, she spotted two guards; one on the front and one on the rear. Her plan began to take shape as she trailed quietly down to the camp. She decided to take out the rear guard for he was her best bet. When the guard was looking the other way, she struck him in the head with end of her knife, easily knocking him out. Before he could fall to the ground, she caught him and placed him soundlessly on the ground at his post. Clarke traced her fingers on the seal of the tent until she found an imperfection revealing two overlapping flaps. Carefully, she placed the flap over her body as she stepped into the tent with the second flap covering her for protection. Clarke's blood was boiling with the adrenaline of attack until she saw her.

There she was in the flesh, standing over a table with maps and papers all over it. Her brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders; she never kept it braided at night. All the black paint on her face had been washed off, only to be repainted the next day. She stood aimlessly in her tent going over plans Clarke assumed. She saw this as her chance. In one spontaneous motion, she moved from the flap and placed the blade to the Commander's throat.

"Don't move," Clarke spoke through teeth pulling the blade closer.

"Chon yu bilaik," the Commander questioned in a hushed tone.

"Someone you wish you could forget."

With a motion entirely quicker than Clarke, the Commander seized the blade from her and pointed it up at her attacker's neck.

"Clarke," she whispered lowering the blade from its height. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I was good as dead when you left me and my people to die. What the fuck Lexa? We had a deal and you broke it," Clarke replied enraged.

She placed the knife in her boot, "You have the right to be mad. I would be mad too. But, I did it for my people. You would have done the same thing if given the opportunity."

Clarke walked closer, "See, that's where you're wrong. I wouldn't leave you to die Lexa. I didn't let you die in Tondc and I wouldn't have let you die then."

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, "Clarke, I-"

"Oh, spare me. All I want is the reason why you hurt me the way you did and then… I'll be on my way."

The Commander began to speak, but was interrupted.

"Heda! We have found someone stalking our camp," Indra began until her eyes met Clarke's. "Ah, so the Sky Princess lives. I knew you were too stubborn to die."

"Indra, pleni! Bring whoever threatens my camp to me," the Commander finished.

Clarke's palms began to sweat. She knew exactly who they had found. It was all her fault. Someone was going to die once again because of her. I'm so sorry Cyrus, she thought. As if on cue, Cyrus was brought in beaten and bruised and hands tied with rope behind his back.

"Leave us," the Commander spoke. The guards nodded and proceeded to leave. "You never travel alone, do you Clarke?"

Clarke rushed over to him, "Cyrus! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"I… tried to say hidden… but they found me. I'm the one who is sorry, Clarke," he managed to say.

Clarke teared up, "How many people Lexa? How many people will die at your expense?"

Lexa stood up taller and walked over to Cyrus taking out Clarke's knife. She cut the rope from his hands allowing him to be free. He fell face forward onto the ground in pain.

"He will not die," she uttered.

With words Clarke didn't even understand, the Commander called for someone to take away.

"He's from the Water Clan," Clarke explained. "He was kicked out by his own people."

"And how did he end up over here," Lexa was almost amused.

"I guess he just kept traveling until he ended here. We found each other in the woods."

Lexa poured two cups of water and handed one to Clarke, "And why are you not at Camp?"

Clarke took a sip and then spoke, "I left. I couldn't see their faces every day. After you decided to break our alliance, I took matters into my own hands. I got into Mount Weather through a reaper tunnel and proceeded to the command booth. By that time, everyone was quarantined on level 5. All Monty had to do was program a lever to cut off air supply and all I had to do was pull the lever."

"What did you do," Lexa asked.

"Bellamy and I pulled the lever. We killed everyone in Mount Weather, but I saved my people. After you left, the decision was made for me. I had no choice," Clarke sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Now, do you understand why I did what I did?"

"Sure, why not? But that doesn't make up for you leaving. You just walked away and left me Lexa! You can't just do that," Clarke explained.

"As you said, I had no choice."

"To hell with choices," Clarke stood up from her seat and punched the Commander square across the face. "How's that for a choice?"

The Commander tasted blood on her tongue, but choose not to fight back. "Perhaps, I deserved that."

"But I didn't deserve you leaving, Lexa," the blonde explained.

Lexa crept closer and placed her hands on Clarke's shoulders, "I know, but my people will always come first."

Clarke nodded in distress, "I guess I'll be going then."

She began to walk away until Lexa grabbed her wrist, "Come with me to Polis."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"It'll make you change the way you think of me and all of us," gesturing towards the grounders.

"You've said that once before," Clarke spoke turning around to face her.

The Commander spoke longingly, "But this time, I mean it."

Flushed and confused, Clarke changed the subject, "Where's Cyrus?"

"He's at the healer's tent. He will be fine," she spoke evenly.

"I'm going to see him," and Clarke started out the tent with the Commander following close behind. "Haven't you done enough damage for one night to stay away?"

The Commander paused, "Very well." She turned around and continued to study her maps on the table.

Clarke practically sprinted over to what she guessed was the healer's tent. A man was tending to his wombs as they spoke in a language unknown to Clarke.

She ran over to him, "Cyrus, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Clarke," he tried to smile. "I am fine. My new friend, Klaus, has taken care of me. I should be healed in no time."

She looked over to the strongly built man, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Clarke of the Sky People. Your friend will be just fine. He only needs time," the healer told her.

"Where's Nyko," she asked too quickly.

"He is in Tondc healing those who are hurt," he replied not startled by her question at all. "He needs rest and so do you Clarke. I would advise you to go sleep."

Clarke nodded and shuffled out of the tent. Great, where the hell am I going to sleep, she thought. She walked around the camp until she ended up back at the Commander's tent. With a deep breath, she stepped in. The Commander stood hovered over her maps just as Clarke had left her.

"How is he," the Commander asked.

"He's going to be okay," Clarke told her.

She nodded, "Good. You should sleep Clarke."

"Right. I'll see you in the morning," Clarke turned to leave.

The Commander spoke up, "Sleep in here."

"Hah, no," Clarke laughed sarcastically.

"You can either sleep in here at your own will or I can command you to stay in here. I'm trying to keep you safe Clarke."

"You do a shitty job of keeping me safe Lexa."

Clarke knew better than to argue with her. She removed her jacket and boots as she placed them on the floor beside a pile of furs. Lexa watched as she climbed under her own furs.

"Good night Heda," Clarke spoke before turning her back to Lexa.

"Sleep well," she replied.

"Fuck off," Clarke whispered under her breath.

Lexa removed her outer cloak and boots before going to a water ball to rinse her hands and face off. She softly splashed her skin as she washed of the smell of stress from the evening. She patted her face and hands dry before returning to the pile of furs on the ground of her tent. She stood and pondered how this sleeping arrangement was going to work.

Half asleep Clarke spoke, "You can lay down; I'm not going to bite."

Lexa nodded before taking two of the smaller furs and moving away from Clarke. She had no intention of making the Sky Princess uncomfortable. She laid the furs a few feet away from Clarke before laying down in them. What have I done to deserve this, Lexa thought. Her eyes stared at the back of the blonde's head. She laid so still, wrapped up in the many grounder furs. A light snore came from her nose, Clarke must have been exhausted. After all, she had been sleeping on the ground with a meager red blanket the past few nights. Lexa wondered about the wounded boy Cyrus. How had someone from such a different clan wondered their way out here? The Commander would surely question him once he regained himself. Lexa, however, still didn't understand why he was so far away from home. With a head full of questions that seemed to have no answers, Lexa soon fell asleep.

Rubbing her eyes, Lexa slowly awoke. She glanced over to a still sleeping Clarke. Grabbing her clothes with its many buckles, Lexa dressed herself before washing her face in a bowl of water. She moved the leather flap as she walked out of the tent into the morning light.

"Heda," Indra began. "You are awake. Shall we go over our plans for Polis?"

"Soon. I am going for a walk," the Commander replied. Indra nodded. "Alone." She nodded once more.

The Commander place her hand on her sword hanging next to her to let Indra know she would be fine. She had been trained to be a warrior since the age of 2, surely she could take a walk and survive. Her feet carried her away from the small camp. Lexa came to a small pool and sat down on the water's edge. The ground was cluttered with little gray beaded stones. Perhaps they were meant to act like sand. She picked up a hand full as she breathed in. The pebbles were soft and smooth, unlike Lexa. She was hard and rough around the edges. How had she been so careless to let an intruder in? But not just any intruder, Clarke. Had that been any other intruder, they could have killed her with a flick of the wrist. She threw the pile of pebbles in her hand to the ground in frustration. Careless. Clarke. Must everything begin with C. This woman was tearing Lexa apart piece by piece, but she was going to act strong as if nothing was bothering her. She would be the powerful and unmoved leader she had always been. Lexa picked up another handful of pebbles, shuffling it back and forth between her hands. So soft, so smooth- so much like Clarke.

"Does the almighty Commander always taking morning walks by herself," a humored voice spoke.

Lexa stood up and turned around, "Clarke. I see you have woken up."

"No, I'm still asleep Commander. I've been in a daze for a while," she sassed. Clarke waltzed over to the pool of water and dipped her hand, washing her face.

"I take it that you slept well Sky Princess," Lexa attempted to sass back.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh, "Was that your attempt at sarcasm?"

"Uh- no. It was genuine."

Clarke walked to face the Commander, "Genuine? Genuine like how you left my people and me to die? So yes, you sound really genuine."

"Clarke, I-."

"Save it Lexa," Clarke replied sharply.

The sound of her name coming from Clarke's lips still made her skin crawl and the hair raise on her arms. Her bewilderment changed to outrage as she grabbed Clarke's wrist pulling her back to face her.

"I did what I had to," she spoke piercingly quiet.

Clarke swallowed, "I don't believe that."

She spoke louder, "But you do. You would have done the same thing and you know it."

"Hah," was all Clarke breathed.

"Clarke, please believe me."

"I want to Lexa, but I can't," she muttered

The Commander could no longer resist urges and pulled Clarke close, hitching the blonde's breathe. The brunette leaned her head to Clarke's with one thing on her mind- her lips. At the last second, Clarke pulled away just enough to speak.

"You mean nothing to me," Clarke spoke half-heartedly.

"Clarke-," Lexa tried to fight back, but the blonde was out of her reach.

With the blonde out of sigh, the Commander picked up another handful of pebbles and chucked them into the pool of water.

"Curse ai tombom," she hissed at the water.

Back at camp, Clarke speed walked to Cyrus's side. His messy hair and puffy eyes showed he'd just recently woken up. He was sipping from a cup when Clarke walked in.

"Clarke," he smiled. "I feel much better."

She tried to smile, "Good, I'm glad."

He hushed his voice, "You seem troubled. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied instinctively.

"Is it the Commander," he whispered.

Her eyes sprung open too quickly, "No. Definitely not."

Cyrus nodded nothing that no really meant yes. He had a talent for picking up on the smallest things. He saw how the Commander looked at Clarke when she surprised her. He saw how the Commander only showed him mercy because Clarke told her to. He saw many things, including the way Clarke talked to her. She talked to the Commander as if they had known each other a very long time and shared many memories better left untouched. He saw this was a touchy subject and refrained from talking about it.

"Are we leaving for Polis with them," Cyrus questioned.

"I'm not sure. You're welcome to go with them if you want."

"I'll go with you, Clarke. You are my friend," he placed his hand on hers.

She half-smiled and got up to leave the tent. Clarke paced back and forth the camp trying to recognize as many people as she could. Many of the warriors looked familiar. She was sure she knew some of them. On the contrary, they all seemed to know Clarke.

Everyone still seemed to know her, even Lexa.


	4. Chapter 4

The Commander walked back to the camp visually frustrated at more than just herself. She decided to pay a visit to the injured warrior Clarke had brought with her. Cyrus was once again drinking water from a cup while lying in his cot when the Commander pulled back the flap from the tent.

"Heda," Cyrus did his best to bow his head.

"You are called Cyrus," she began. "Your name has many meanings."

"I am not sure what you mean," he replied puzzled.

"To some, it means the sun as if you brighten every room you enter," Heda stepped closer to the young man as she lowered her voice. "To others, it means heir or one who seeks a throne. Do you seek my throne Cyrus? Do you seek to have everything I have or will soon have?"

"No, ai kwin. Never. I am loyal to you," he pleaded.

"Then how is it you are so far from home?"

Cyrus swallowed, "I was banished from my clan and have been away ever since."

"I will try to believe that," the Commander moved closer to his face. "One false move, and I will kill you."

With that, the Commander got up to leave the medical tent. She was met by bright blue eyes and golden hair.

"Clarke," she nodded.

"Is Cyrus any better," she asked skipping hello.

"He looks well."

The Commander paced away to find Indra to ask her when they would continue their journey to Polis. Clarke, however, went to check on her friend.

"Cyrus, you look so much better," she smiled, now fully.

"Yes, I feel better. But Clarke, Heda…"

"What about her," she cut him off.

"She sees me as threat. She thinks I want her throne. I was told one false move and I would be dead," he explained.

Clarke clenched her fist, " _Lexa_."

Before Cyrus could respond to a name unknown to him, Clarke raced out of the tent in fury. She finds Lexa and Indra hovered over maps on what she assumes is their route to Polis. Not taking a moment to admire her working, Clarke jumps to conclusions.

"Really Lexa? You had to threaten the poor boy," Clarke erupts.

"Leav osir, Indra," the rugged grounder nods and reluctantly leaves. "Clarke, what are you speaking of?"

"Cyrus! You told him if he messed up once, you'd kill him. He doesn't want your crown!"

"He's far from home. I will believe what I want to believe."

Clarke paced closer, "Can't you trust me on this?"

"I would like to, but anyone may be a threat," she looked deep into Clarke's eyes. "He may seek what I have or what I do not."

"Well then I must be a threat too," the blonde whispered.

Clarke turned to walk out of the tent, but was met by Indra's anxiousness.

"Heda, the horses are ready. It is time to continue to Polis," she spoke.

The Commander nods as she walks to exit the tent and Clarke's presence. The blonde follows a few feet behind, making sure not to be too close. They soon arrive at the horses. Each horse is taken, but two. Clarke searches for Cyrus and notices he is seated behind the healer trying to smile at her.

Indra mounts her horse as glares at Clarke, "There is only one horse left Heda."

"I'll just walk," Clarke speaks up.

The Commander shakes her head, "The Sky Princess will ride with me."

Before Indra can refute, Lexa mounts her white horse as she waits for Clarke to do the same. Clarke rolls her eyes, but does not refuse as she mounts the white horse as well. She knew that walking on foot would take too long so telling the Commander no wouldn't work. _Travelling by horse will be faster_ , Clarke thought. After all, she wanted to go far away as possible, why not do it faster? Indra checks the small caravan before given the Commander the okay to leave. The small company begins their expedition. The road to Polis is not far, but it may take a few days. While searching the trees, Clarke's mind wonders about everything as she tries not to cling onto the Commander. _Everyone at camp probably hates me even more than before_ , she told herself.

Octavia paced back and forth in her quarters. Her anxiety is through the roof. It had been God only knows how long and still no sign of Clarke. Her bruised palms began to sweat and shake as she thought of the worst possible outcome. Clarke could be captured. Clarke could be hurt. Clarke could be dead. No, anything but dead. Anything but laying on the ground, the life bleeding out from you. She shook her head no, again and again. No, Clarke was smarter than that. She would never get herself into something she couldn't handle. Abruptly, Lincoln walks into the room.

"Octavia," he coos softly, placing his hands over hers. "Breathe."

She shakes her head no, "I can't. What if she's hurt? What if she's dying right this very minute?"

"Clarke is fine. She is okay," he replies. "You need to rest for a little. You're going to drive yourself mad."

Octavia hesitantly lays down on the mattress as her breathing starts to return to normal, "We need to find her."

"She needs to find herself first," Lincoln explains. "Then she'll come back. Now rest. I'll be back soon."

With a kiss on the forehead, Lincoln leaves her quarters.

On the other side of camp, Jasper sits on a barrel with a drink in hand. He slowly sips it, not too slow- not too quick. He too thinks about Clarke and where she's run off to. His short fuse still burns in anger towards her…

The journey to Polis has only just begun, but to Clarke, it seems like it's been days. Clarke still attempts not to cling to the other rider. She wants nothing to do with her. She wants to be away from her, from everyone, even from herself. The blonde begins to give in as the sun beats down on her, turning her alertness to laziness. Her guard soon recedes as she slightly holds onto the Commander before she falls asleep. While Clarke is soon asleep, Indra moves forward to ride alongside her Heda.

"Heda," she speaks. "What are we to do with the Sky Princess once we are to Polis?"

"She will do whatever she pleases," the Commander replies simply.

Indra is slightly taken back, "Surely she will not be staying with you."

The small statement angers the Commander, "You best know your place. She will do as she pleases."

"Yes, Heda," with that Indra bows her head and returns to a few feet behind the Commander.

A few horses behind, Cyrus is alive and well as he makes small talk with the healer.

"Where are you from," the healer begins the conversation.

"I am from the Water Clan. I was banished so I roamed the woods until I came across Clarke," Cyrus explains.

The grounder shows unusual sympathy, "That is cruel. I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"Oh, you get acquainted with it. I was trained as a healer too, but had to learn many other skills to survive away from my people," he continued.

"We are taught from a young age how to survive on our own."

"You don't have to be on your own all the time Klaus."

Klaus breathed out sharply, in attempt to laugh, "I am on my own. You should rest some more before we stop to water the horses."

Cyrus agrees and lays his head on the back of Klaus's back, finding the spot to be more inviting than he thought.

The forest teems with life as the caravan travels through it. The birds fly back and forth from tree to tree. The chestnut brown squirrels jump from limb to limb. Wildlife is at peace for the time being. A twig snaps, earning a turning head from Indra who never fails to be alert. Another twig breaks loudly, but this time the Commander looks towards the sound.

"What is th-," but she is cut short by an arrow flying straight by her head, barely missing her.

"Go Heda! Go," Indra shouts from behind.

The Commander spurs her horse in attempt to make it gallop. The animal takes off, galloping in a direction unknown to the rider and itself. Another arrow flies by her, but closer and aimed towards her arm. The Commander is under attack by some unknown threat. Clarke soon awakes startled at what is going on. She looks behind and sees nothing but the empty forest.

Clarke breaks the silence, "I think you lost them. Who was that?"

"I'm not so su-," once again the Commander is cut off by another arrow.

The arrow is no longer aimed at the Commander, but now towards Clarke. With no time to react, the arrow grazes the blonde deeply on her upper right arm as she falls from the horse. The only sound other than Clarke screaming in pain is receding footsteps in the opposite direction.

"Argh! Fuck," Clarke cries out.

The Commander dismounts the horse quickly, rushing over to Clarke, "Hold still."

"No," Clarke yells. "Get away from me!"

"Let me help you Clarke."

"No," Clarke rips off a piece of her shirt and tightly wraps it around the wound, tying in a knot. "I can help myself."

Taken back, the Commander stands where she is.

Still on the ground, Clarke speaks, "Every time I'm around you, all I do is get hurt."

"The assassins came from nowhere. I have no control over that," the brunette tries to defend herself.

Clarke tries to get up, but her ankle gives out as she tumbles over straight into the Commander.

"Shit, my ankle," she hissed in pain. "See what I mean."

"Allow me to help you on the horse so you may go see Klaus. He will help you," Lexa pleads.

"I can do it myself."

Slowly, Clarke stands herself up. She limps over to the horse as she places on foot in the saddle and swings the other over. The Commander nods and follows her lead. They ride back together in silence. Once they arrive back at the spot where the horse took off, no one is there. The whole area seems to be vacant.

"Did they continue to Polis," Clarke asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they went looking us," the Commander replied.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"We continue towards Polis. The others will catch up with us."

Clarke slowly nods to say she understands. She just cannot comprehend the whole assassin attack. Was Lexa's life always in danger? Did everyone want her dead? The real thing that unsettled Clarke was the fact that someone actually came _that_ close to killing her. A topic like this required some investigation and digging. As soon as Clarke felt better, she was going to do just the thing. The blonde's thought trained soon ended by the stinging pain in her arm. Not long after they had been riding, Clarke was still bleeding and it had gone through the cloth she wrapped around it.

"Shit," Clarke spoke. "My cut- it's bleeding through my bandage."

Lexa pulled the reins of the horse to slow it down before completely stopping to get off, "Let me have a look."

She helped Clarke off the horse and sat her on a rock jutting out from the ground. Lexa untied the cloth as she ran her finger across some of the blood that had already dried. She returned to her horse to fetch a canteen of water. But she returned with yet another bottle of another clear liquid and some white cloth that was stored in her bag. Clarke did not ask any questions. She only watched the Commander work, in awe. Lexa first cut the cloth long ways, separating it three times. Her next step involved the water. She gently poured it over Clarke's wound. Then rubbing gently, she washed away the dried blood, dirt, and new blood. Clarke bit her finger misery as the Commander wiped away the substances. The fun had only just began as Lexa flipped the cloth over and put it up to the mouth of the other liquid. She tilted the small bottle to release the unknown liquid onto the cloth. Immediately, Clarke would smell exactly what was in that small bottle. She could tell it was some form of strong grounder alcohol.

"Do you drink," Clarke teased.

"No, but you make me want to," Lexa said back.

Not so softly, Lexa rubbed the other side of the cloth on Clarke's wound. The strong alcohol would act as cleaning agent to rid the cut of anything infection.

Clarke couldn't hold in her agony this time, "Fuck! That burns."

"It's supposed to," the Commander half-grinned.

With one more rinse of water, Lexa dried the now disinfected and clean gash. She took the next piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around Clarke's arm, tying it in a knot twice.

She held up the third piece of cloth, "This is for when that bandage is soiled."

Clarke nodded before getting up. Lexa saddled the horse before Clarke did, giving her something to hold onto as she climbed up. Once Clarke was up on the horse, she realized she didn't thank Lexa for taking her time to clean her wound.

"Thank you," Clarke simply spoke knowing she would understand.

The Commander nodding even though she didn't need gratitude. After all, she was the one who put Clarke into this mess. If it wasn't for Lexa, Clarke never would have been hurt. Both the blonde and the brunette knew that. Clarke had the right to blame her. Lexa couldn't help but be angry at herself. All she ever wanted was to keep Clarke safe and she failed each time. Clarke did a better job of keeping herself safe than anyone could do. While Lexa rode in angst, Clarke continued to ponder on the assassin attempt. Clarke didn't understand how some random person could know the Commander's the exact location at the moment in time. Clarke decided she needed to say something.

"Lexa," Clarke said.

"Hmm," she grunted in return.

"The assassin- how did he know exactly where we were?"

The brunette was slightly confused, "I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"The person that attacked us," Clarke explained. "How did they know our location at the exact time we were there?"

"What are you trying to say Clarke?"

"I'm trying to say, I think whoever that was has an inside man."

"Impossible. All my guards are loyal," Lexa refuted.

"Are they? Then how did someone know where you were?"

The Commander thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. But once we're to Polis, we're going to find out."

"I mean I can't possibly see how you'd have more enemies than friends," Clarke tried to joke.

Lexa was getting the hang of being sarcastic, "Be careful or you might just become one."

"What if I already am?"

"Another thing that is impossible," the Commander replies flatly.

Clarke laughs for the forest to hear, "What makes you so confident?"

"Myself."

It is true to say the grounders are people of few words. They only speak when they see fit. They only elaborate when they see the need. A simple nod could mean many things from a yes to I agree or understand. The sky people differ in this sense. They enjoy long, thought out sentence structure. They enjoy seeing line upon line of words. However, Clarke respects Lexa's short responses. She does not push for more regardless of her constant questioning.

After some time of traveling, Clarke starts to grow hungry and she knows Lexa has to be too. She wants to tell the Commander to stop so they can eat, but she'd rather not interrupt the silence. Lexa breaks the silence for her.

"We will stop by that stream up there for a little while to eat. Then we will continue our journey," the brunette spells out.

"What exactly are we supposed to eat," Clarke questions.

"We are going to go fishing Clarke of the Sky People," Lexa beamed.

A few more minutes passed before they reached the water. As soon as they reached the water, each dismounted the horse. Lexa took her cloak off before rolling her up pant legs and taking off her shoes. Clarke couldn't help herself; she had to stare. Lexa long legs seemed to keep going and going. Her brown hair only looked brighter in the sunlight. Oblivious to Clarke's inspection, Lexa finds a long stick and some roots to secure her knife in order to make a spear.

Carefully, she walks to the water's edge, not going in too deep. She observes the water, waiting patiently for a fish to swim by. Within a minute, a medium sized fish swims carelessly close to Lexa. She raises her handcrafted spear and strikes the water with it, effortlessly pulling out the gullible fish. She places it by the rocks to keep it from going back in the water. The Commander catches two more small fish before looking over to Clarke.

"Clarke," she smiles modestly. "Would you like to try?"

"Uh- sure. How hard could it be?"

Clarke takes her shoes off, paying close attention to her ankle, and rolls up her pants then finally takes the spear from Lexa. She grasps it in her left hand as she walks over to area of water. Her walking is slow and thought out, not putting too much weight on her injury. Clarke searches the water for some unlucky fish. She spots one immediately and without thinking, throws the spear down missing the fish entirely. The long gray fish swims away, mocking her mistake. Clarke isn't going to quit this easily. She waits for another fish and sees another gray one swimming around, perhaps even the same one. With more precision this time, she stabs the water. Again, she pulls the spear up empty.

"You are moving too fast," Lexa said. "Move with the water and even the fish."

"I'm not a fish," Clarke sassed back.

The Commander shook her head and walked towards the blonde, "May I?"

Unsure of what she was asking, Clarke nodded her head anyways.

The Commander placed her body behind the blonde's, pressing up against her. She places her hands on top of Clarke's and barely raps around them, assuring her comfort since she is still injured.

"You need to be patient," Lexa spoke into her ear. "Let them come to you. They are curious and will swim right up to you."

Captured by her body so close and her voice so smooth, Clarke only replies with a, "Mhm."

"See that one," the brunette points towards a brown one. "He is younger than the rest. More curious _and_ more stupid. Focus on that one."

Clarke was doing her very best to focus on anything. All she heard was Lexa, breathing quietly in her ear. She needed to focus on that fish and nothing else. Just the fish. That _stupid_ little fish. Their bodies move as one when Lexa pulls the spear back, preparing to stab the water yet again. The fish swim a few more seconds before coming closer to the women in the water.

"Now," Lexa breathed into Clarke's ear.

With a hitch of breath, the spear was thrown down into water. When the spear was pulled up on the end of it, the fish wiggled to be put back in.

"Yes! I did it," Clarke rejoiced.

" _You_ did it," questioned Lexa. "If it wasn't for my form, you never would have caught the fish."

Clarke bowed in sarcasm, "Why thank you, Heda."

"Oh, spare me."

"Don't you mean," Clarke held up the spear. "Spear me." Clarke laughed for the first time in ages while Lexa looked at her like she had two heads.

"That's not funny Clarke."

The blonde lightly hit the brunette on the arm, "Don't burst my bubble. Just build a fire, that's all your good for since _I_ can fish."

Lexa moved quickly to gather wood and twigs that would easily burn. In minutes, she had a small fire burning bright. Clarke stuck two y shaped sticks on either side of the fire. She then took a longer skinny stick and pushed each fish throw the stick. With each fish ready to cook, she placed it on the y shaped sticks. Lexa sat and watched Clarke create her little contraption. The brunette was fixed on her bright blue eyes that seemed to catch each ray set of the sun. The Commander was not one to be sappy, but Clarke of Sky people melted her like chocolate on a hot day.

"The fish should be ready any minute," Clarke smiled.

"Thank you for building uh- this," she gestured towards the contraption.

Clarke laughed softly, "You're welcome."

"Shall we eat?"

Clarke nodded removing the longer stick from above the flame. The fish were not easy to eat, but it gave them each much needed energy. While eating, Clarke wondered about Polis and everything that came with it.

"What is Polis like," she asked the Commander.

"Everything you hope for and more," was her response.

"That tells me so much," Clarke replied biting into a piece of fish.

"You will just have to be patient. We must finish eating and continue our journey. The road ahead is still long."

Neither Clarke nor Lexa knew the road had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey seemed unending as the two women rode on horseback through the woods. Everything started to look the same to Clarke. But to Lexa, she recognized each tree and its limbs. The Commander's eyes looked upon each patch of earth differently than the blonde's. Clarke, while observing carefully, failed to see each intricate design of nature. Perhaps with the brunette's help, one day Clarke will see as the grounder woman does. Minimal conversation occurred between the Commander and the Sky Princess. Clarke didn't want to talk Lexa's ear off, although the Commander would be willing to listen. She'd listen to anything Clarke told her, even if it was nonsense. Lexa would listen to every sound that rolled of that woman's tongue.

While Lexa thought about Clarke's tongue, Clarke was pondering about the rest of the caravan. Wouldn't they be worried about the Commander? Wouldn't they come looking for her? Sure, Clarke was useless, but Lexa- she was not. She was the mighty leader of twelve clans. She is Heda. No one could replace the Commander despite what their traditions stated. No one could replace Lexa.

" _You want to know why I saved you," Clarke asked sharply as she took a step closer. "Because I need you. God forbid one of your general's becomes commander. You may be heartless, Lexa, but at least you're smart."_

_The Commander half smiles, "Don't worry. My spirit will choose much more wisely than that."_

" _Your spirit," Clarke replies puzzled._

_The brunette explains simply, "When I die, my spirit will find the next commander."_

" _Reincarnation," Clarke states. "That's how you became commander."_

Clarke couldn't even begin to think what would happen if Lexa's spirit had to pick a new commander. It would mean Lexa was dead, but also war- most likely war. Whatever alliance the sky people and the grounders had was already broken, but a stress like that would only make it worse. Clarke began to think what it would be like if there was no war. Perhaps her life would be quite different than it was now. Finn would be alive… maybe even Anya. _No_ , she stopped herself, _they're gone and I can do nothing about it_. Lexa felt the blonde tense as her grip became tighter.

"Clarke, are you alright," Lexa asked.

"I'm fine," she responded immediately.

"Very well."

Before either one realized, dusk was approaching. Both searched the forest for a place to take shelter that night. Clarke noticed a metal hatch sticking up from the ground.

"Wait Lexa, I see something," Clarke spoke carefully dismounting the horse. "I've seen something like this before. They were used as fallout shelters when the bomb hit. We can stay here tonight. It's safe."

Lexa nodded and dismounted the horse as well. She tied her horse to a branch to secure him. Then she fed him some food from her bag and water from her canteen. Clarke walked over to the hatch and gripped it with both hands, pulling the lid open. There was a latter going down into the small bunker. She hesitated at first, but slowly climbed down the latter despite the pain from her ankle. Once she was into the shelter, Lexa soon followed. The shelter was far from extraordinary. It resembled the shelter from when Clarke and Finn spent a night together. Although this night with Lexa would go quite differently. Lexa placed her bag on the table before sitting down in a chair.

"This is how people lived," she asks.

"I guess so. It kind of resembles space, but not entirely," Clarke replied.

"How is your wound?"

"It hurts, but I'll live."

Lexa looked at her with concern, "You need to clean it again."

"I'm fine," Clarke shook her head walking over to the sink.

She lifted the handle to see if any water would come out. There was a low rumble before water came through the faucet. It was brown and mucky at first, but in a few moments it miraculously came out clear. She took two cups from the cabinet above and filled them both with water. Clarke handed the other cup to Lexa who thanked her with a nod. The brunette sipped the cup, warily watching the blonde pacing back and forth the bunker. Clarke was thinking and thinking until her head hurt. How far was Polis? Were people from camp searching for her? What was she going to do once she got to Polis?

The Commander spoke up, "Clarke."

"What," she asked turning around.

"You're going to give yourself a headache pacing around like that."

Clarke's brow creased then softened, "I know." She sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Please, let me clean your wound," Lexa insisted.

"Fine."

Lexa got up from her seat and searched the bunker for some type of medical supplies. She looked in what she assumed to be a wash room. Her eyes found a bright red square pack. She unzipped the pack and found gauze and a clear looking liquid resembling the alcohol used earlier. Quickly, she took the pack into the other room where Clarke was waiting.

Lexa held the first aid kit up, "I found this."

"It's a first aid kit silly," Clarke laughed softly.

"Well, it has everything I need to clean your wound."

Clarke nodded and prepared herself for the soon to come pain from rubbing alcohol. Just as before, Lexa gently unwrapped the bandage. There was less dried blood then before and Clarke was glad for that. Bruises formed around the gash only to make the scarring look worse. Lexa took gauze from the first aid kit and dipped it in water first. She wiped any newly dried blood until it was clean. The Commander then took another piece of gauze, but dipped it in alcohol this time. She rubbed it on Clarke's womb, blowing air on it to lessen the sting.

"I'm not going to cover it in a bandage this time so the wound may breathe," Lexa explained.

"That works for me."

The brunette nodded before getting up to throw away the old bandage and soiled gauze in the waste basket.

"Thank you," Clarke spoke again.

Lexa nodded once more.

"Usually when people thank you, you say you're welcome," the blonde added.

"You're welcome," the Commander whispered close to her face.

The brunette walked away from the speechless blonde. The Commander began to take off layers that were not a necessity for the indoors. She placed each discarded piece of clothing on the back of the chair where she was sitting. Walking back to the wash room, she grabbed two small clothes assuming they were for cleaning. She tossed one at Clarke who was sitting at the kitchen table no longer wearing her jacket.

Clarke caught it then spoke, "You know there's a shower in there right? It may take a moment for water to come through the shower head, but there is one."

"A what," Lexa asked puzzled.

"It's like a bath, but it comes from over your head," the blonde explained.

Lexa nodded slowly, "Okay?"

Clarke grabbed her wrist, "Look, I'll show you."

Leading her to small compact wash room, Clarke showed her the bath tub and metal shower head sticking out from above. She turned the nozzle and a louder rumble sounded this time. Brown water came out again for a few seconds before turning clear. Clarke pulled the tab that reverted the water to the shower head.

"See," Clarke stated.

Lexa looked the simple technology up and down, "Yes."

"Are you going to uh shower then?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Clarke replied handing her a towel. "You're going to need this."

Clarke walked out of the room confused at her own self once more. She sat down on the couch and picked up a blank piece of paper she found. She soon found a pencil and doodled while Lexa was showering. However, Clarke could not hear how much the almighty Commander was struggling.

Lexa undid her many buckles and knots of her grounder attire before finally being in nothing but her bounder and under garment. She unwound her bounder and then folded it, placing in the pile of her clothes. Her under garment was next as she slipped out of it effortlessly. She stepped into the unknown tub and put her head under the faucet. The water came crashing down like a water fall on her long brown hair. She ran her fingers through it. Too quickly, the water moved to icy cold. The Commander panicked not knowing what was going on. She looked down at three nobs and moved one only switching the water to even colder. She tried the other knob while turning the other way a different way. Eventually, she found an equilibrium. Looking around the white box, she saw three tubes and a block of soap. Two bottles had a picture of a woman with elegant black hair. She assumed this must be hair wash. Lexa took both bottles and squirted them both into her hands at once. She mixed them in her hair. So many bubbles formed and she didn't know what to do so she kept putting her head under the faucet to rinse. The next decision was easy: soap. She knew what this; her people had the same thing. Rubbing on the lengths of her skin and rinsing, she finally felt clean. Again tinkering with the nobs, she turned the water off. Lexa reached for the towel to dry herself. Once she was dry as she could be, a thought occurred to her: she didn't have clean clothes. Risking it all, she wrapped the towel around her and walked out into the other room.

"Clarke," she spoke.

Expecting to see a fully clothed Lexa, Clarke looked up. Her eyes grew two times as big. "Lexa, where are your clothes?"

"They are dirty and soiled. I was wondering if you could look around to see if these people had any extra garments."

Clarke nods quickly before walking to what looked like a dresser. She pulled the drawer open and clothes were folded left to right.

"They are right here," Clarke stated motioning for Lexa to look.

"Thank you. I will dress myself now. If I were you, I'd go _shower_."

Clarke took some clothes for herself and walked to the wash room. She undressed in no time and hopped into the shower. The hot water hitting her skin felt like the best thing in the world. She was so tired of being dirt covered and nasty. She longed for long, hot shower but she washed in a reasonable amount of time before getting out. Clarke dressed herself in the simple garments from the drawer. They were nothing more than a large tan t-shirt and black shorts with a drawstring. Still drying her hair off, Clarke walks back into the main room. Sitting on the couch is a woman unknown to Clarke. The woman looks so innocent with her bright green eyes and long brown hair falling on her shoulders. The Commander and this woman just had to be two different people. She sat aimlessly cross-legged on the couch looking through a book that had to be a century old or more. Clarke could stand and admire this sight forever.

The Commander broke the silence, "I know you are drying your hair, Clarke, but I can feel your suffocating gaze on me."

"Sorry. I just- you're this big scary commander thing, but now you're sitting down like a child reading a book," Clarke explained.

"So I'm like a child?"

"No, that's not what I meant-."

Lexa laughed, "I am only joking Clarke."

"Oh," Clarke smiled back. "You're quite different when you're alone."

The brunette's voice lowered, "Am I?"

Clarke sat down next to her, "Yes. Down here you have no one to impress. There's no one you have to pretend around."

"Oh, I always pretend Clarke."

"Why?"

"Because I must," Lexa replied flatly.

Clarke stood up and walked away to kitchen sink to hide her rage, "Could you for once not pretend?"

Lexa stood up too, "You know I can't do that."

The blonde spun around to face her, "And why not, afraid someone might see you down here?"

"No," Lexa swallowed.

"Then why?"

"I don't know."

"Honestly Lexa," Clarke paced closer. "You don't know why you did a lot of things. You don't know why you did what you did at the mountain. You don't know why you left me and my people to die. You just don't _know_."

"I did it because I had no choice," Lexa defended herself raising her voice. "I did it because I had no better option!"

Clarke laughed coldly, "Be careful Heda, your emotions are getting the best of you."

Tears began to pool in Lexa's eyes, "Fuck you."

"Oh, bite me," Clarke spat.

Lexa had had enough of this. She stepped towards Clarke, pushing her up against the cabinets within a second. To keep her from escaping, Lexa placed her arms on either side of Clarke. She looked dead into the bright blue eyes that had suddenly gone dark.

"I had no choice," Lexa whispered.

"What about now- don't you have a choice now?"

"Yes."

Lexa wasted no time and crashed her lips desperately into Clarke's. She tasted sweet just as Lexa remembered. Clarke bit down hard onto Lexa's bottom lip causing her to moan in sensual pain. Her hands trailed down Lexa's back, pulling the brunette closer. The Commander's tongue danced with Clarke as she opened her mouth. Neither woman could help themselves as they continued to moan into the kiss. Lexa's hands traced Clarke's sides as she pulled up her shirt, removing it from the blonde. Clarke did the same leaving both woman in their bras. The blonde took the brunette's hand leading her to the bed in the far corner of the room. Clarke fell onto her back with Lexa looking down hungrily at her. Before Lexa could even kiss Clarke once more, the blonde flipped the almighty commander onto her back with plop.

"Look at this," Clarke smirked. "The oh-so-great Heda has been put on her back by the Sky Princess."

"Shut up," Lexa replied.

Clarke tilted her head down to kiss the Commander's lips, but instead went right to her neck. The blonde caught herself and slowed down.

"Are you sure you want this," she asked Lexa.

Lexa sat up to face the Sky Princess. She ran her hand across her face in adoration, "There's nothing I want more."

Clarke put her hand on top of Lexa's, "So you've made your choice then?"

"Yes, you have always been my choice Clarke."

"Kiss me then."

Lexa leaned in slowly this time to connect their lips. The kiss was tender and soft. Clarke grabbed the back of the grounder's neck pulling her even closer until Lexa fell on top of her. Skin on skin, the kissing became amorous. Each touch was new yet familiar in a way neither could describe. Lexa's hand explored Clarke's sides and stomach as the blonde attempted to push the Commander even closer. Lexa unexpectedly pulled away from Clarke. This place, this time- it wasn't right.

"Is something wrong," Clarke desperately asked.

"No, no. Just- this place, this bed. They are not my own," Lexa explained caressing Clarke's face again.

"What does that mean Lexa?"

Lexa's voice lowered, "I want to make love to you in my bed, in my place- if you are willing Clarke."

"There's nothing I want more," she replied kissing the Commander's knuckles. "Lay with me then, by my side."

Lexa bowed her head, "As you wish."

Clarke lifted the heavy blanket up so Lexa could crawl under it. Once under the covers, Clarke rolled over and looked at Lexa whose eyes seemed to glow even in this low of light. The fierce and cold-blooded Commander smiled at the blue eyed girl.

"How are you going to sleep if you're looking at me," Lexa whispered.

"I just want to take you all in."

She chuckled softly, "I'm not going anywhere. Lay down and rest. Roll over on your side, Clarke."

Without questioning, Clarke rolled over to face an empty wall not the beautiful face she could look at for days. The blonde could hear Lexa shifting beside her. Before she could turn around to see what the matter was, Lexa placed an arm over, pulling herself closer behind the shorter of the two. She placed a kiss on the freshly washed hair.

"Sleep well, Sky Princess," Lexa breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> -Quaz

Lexa woke up to an open mouthed Clarke sleeping on her chest. The smaller woman must have been exhausted from the journey and her injuries. The brunette glanced at the wound on Clarke’s arm. It seemed to be healing normally, but she was going to keep an eye on it and have someone check it once they arrived in Polis. She softly placed her lips on Clarke’s head, smelling the clean hair and kissing the blonde. Despite what Clarke washed with, she always smelled like Clarke. She rubbed the blonde’s back slightly, enough to nudge the woman awake.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa spoke softly. “Wake up, we need to get moving.”

“Mmm,” Clarke turned over on her side. “Five more minutes.”

“Ahh, the mighty Wanheda is not a morning person,” the Commander teased.

“Shhh,” the blonde beckoned.

She wrapped her arms around the turned over blonde, “Clarke,” Lexa kissed her. “We must move. Polis is waiting for us.”

“What if we just don’t? What if we just stay here?”

The brunette kissed the back of Clarke’s neck again, “My bed in Polis is much more welcoming.”

Clarke turned over and faced Lexa, “I guess I’ll just take your word for it.”

 

She kissed Lexa’s cheek before sitting up. The two moved quickly, throwing on their clothes from the night before. Clarke took some extra clothes from drawers just incase they had any drawbacks again. She also took some of the paper and colored pencils; she would definitely use them later. Lexa grabbed a few cans from the pantry, assuming there must be food inside of them. The two women prepared to move out for their journey to Polis. The Commander applied little makeup as they were supposed to be in a time of peace. Clarke watched as Lexa put on a small amount of face paint. Even with slight raccoon eyes, this woman was beautiful.

 

“Why do you always stare Wanheda,” Lexa spoke from her mirror.

Clarke’s face reddened slightly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How is your wound?”

“It hurts, but I think it’s healing. Thank you again for cleaning it.”

“Of course Clarke,” the brunette spoke back. “Are you ready to leave?”

“I am. Let’s get moving.”

 

The two climbed out of the bunker in the ground. The horse stood shaking its head, excited to see its Commander. It whinnied and shook its head once more as Lexa pet its face.

 

“How are you Yue,” Lexa asked the horse. “Did you sleep well?” The horse whinnied back once more. “Is that so girl? I bet you’re hungry.”

 

The Commander reached into a pack on the side of the saddle and took out some feed. She placed her hand near the horse’s mouth and it greedily ate the feed. Lexa poured a small puddle of water into her hand and horse lapped that up as well.

 

“We are ready to go. I want you saddling up behind me,” the brunette told Clarke.

“Yes ma’am Heda,” Clarke mocked. 

 

The Commander saddled up then extended her hand for Clarke to take. The blonde took it, wincing slightly at the pain from her arm and ankle. She never failed to get hurt. But if this meant having Lexa by her side again, she’d run in front of a stampede. Lexa double checked the campsite outside of the bunker before cooing Yue to begin moving. The horse moved at a steady pace, aware of the injured woman on her back. She was a beautiful animal, white as fresh snow with eyes dark as a clear night sky. Clarke admired the way Lexa spoke quietly to the horse on the ride. The smaller woman could tell how much the Commander cared for her animal. They stopped periodically to let Yue rest and to relieve themselves. Heda and Wanheda carried on small conversations, enjoying the pleasant silence between themselves.

 

Overall, the trip was quiet for the most part until they reached an entrance with a sign saying ‘No weapons beyond this point’. Guards were posted at the entrance to Polis and came out from their station when they say a white horse approaching.

 

One older guard eyes popped open. “Heda!” He bowed his head at the woman. “Wanheda.” He bowed his head once more.

 

Three more guards moved from their station to greet the women. One by one, each guard welcomed the Commander and Wanheda home to Polis. Word traveled quickly through the intertwined city. Lexa summoned the older guard to lead them into the city to her home. A dark brown horse came galloping at them full speed as they began to enter the city. The rider was none other than Indra.

 

“Heda,” she exclaimed. “Are you harmed?”

“I am well, Indra,” Lexa explained. “However, Clarke has two injuries that need to be tended to right away.”

“I’m fine,” the blonde spoke up.

The Commander disregarded the comment and spoke directly to Indra again, “Make sure she is well taken care of.”

“Yes Heda,” the dark skin woman bowed her head. “Shall she ride with me to the healer?”

“Yes,” she spoke dismounting and extended an arm to Clarke. “Go with her Wanheda. I will visit you later. I have some business to take care of.”

Reluctantly, Clarke swung her legs over to the side where Lexa was standing. She grabbed the arm and carefully jumped down. “Be safe please.”

“I will do my best,” the Commander spoke, remounting Yue. “I will see you tonight.”

 

Lexa followed the guard deeper into the city. Indra extended her arm down to Clarke, the blonde took it and pulled herself up.

 

“How were you harmed, but not the Commander,” Indra asked.

“I’m not sure. We were almost ambushed, like an assassination attempt. It was mostly aimed towards me. An arrow got me in the arm and my ankle is probably sprained from falling,” Clarke explained.

“I am thankful you and the Commander are well,” she spoke almost sarcastically. This grounder was still warming up to the Sky Princess. “We are headed to the healer. Your friend Cyrus is working there with one of our healers named Klaus. You will be well taken care of Wanheda.”

“Thank you Indra.”

“Don’t thank me, I am doing as I am commanded,” Indra hissed back.

 

The rest of the ride was awkward silence. Clarke didn’t feel inclined to start a conversation with someone who didn’t like her. She instead looked around the city as they rode. It looked like something out of a history book. There were grounders everywhere and they seemed normal- civilized. There were shops set up selling food, trinkets, clothing- anything you could imagine. Many civilians pointed at Clarke and bowed their heads as she rode by. She soon understood they knew who she was. In Polis, Clarke was the mountain slayer, the mighty Wanheda- Bringer and Commander of death. It was as if she a type of grounder royalty. The two arrived at the healer’s tent soon after. Indra dismounted first and extended her arm to Clarke for help. The blonde uneasily took the invitation, unsure if it was a threat or sincere. 

 

Indra pointed to a flap in the tent , “Cyrus is through there. I am assuming Heda will be by later tonight to check on you. Heal well, Clarke of the Sky People.” 

 

The dark skin women remounted her horse and rode away from the healer’s tent. Hearing the commotion outside, Cyrus emerged from the flaps.

 

“Clarke? Clarke!” He enveloped her in a hug and the blonde winced as he hit the wound. “Are you injured? What is it ai hodnes?” 

“The Commander and I were ambushed, that’s why we were separated. I hurt my ankle and I was hit by an arrow,” Clarke tried to explain.

“Oh, Clarke,” he put his arm under her. “Come with me Wanheda, we will take care of you.”

 

They walked into the tent and he placed Clarke on a mat, risen off the ground. He placed pillows under her ankle.

 

“I need you to take your shirt off that way I can treat you wound and check to make sure you have no major injuries,” Cyrus told her.

 

Clarke lifted her arms up and winced again, the wound hurt worse when moved. Her friend moved to her side and lifted the garment off and placed it on a nearby chair.

 

“I will be right back,” he told her.

 

Cyrus left the room and returned with Klaus. The two seemed like they were getting along just well; they were fast friends in no time.

 

“Chit ste wrong,” Klaus asked Cyrus.

“Wanheda has been hit by an arrow and her ankle is hurt,” the other healer explained.

Klaus’s eye widened a little, knowing Heda was traveling with Clarke, “I see. Is Heda injured as well?”

“No,” Clarke spoke up. “She was unharmed.”

“Very well. Let me have a look, Clarke of the Sky People.”

 

Cyrus observed from the side of the mat. He watched Klaus carefully inspect Clarke’s arms, neck, back, ankle, and more. The banished grounder was infatuated with the other healer’s ability. He was amazed at much more than Klaus’s abilities... Klaus stepped back from Clarke.

 

“You are going to be just fine Wanheda. I am going to clean your wound then dress it once more. I am going to clean your ankle as well then wrap it in some tight cloth. I suggest you stay off of until it hurts less,” Klaus explained.

“Thank you Klaus,” Clarke replied.

He bowed his head before leaving, “Em ste ai duty Wanheda.”

 

Klaus left the mat and went to go get the materials to patch up Clarke. Cyrus stood by her bed and smiled.

 

“What’s that smile for,” Clarke joked with her friend.

“Klaus is an incredible healer,” Cyrus told her. “You will be healed very quickly.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, “There’s more to that Cyrus.”

His eyes darted away from Clarke’s, “I know not of what you speak of Clarke.”

“It’s okay,” she took his hand closest to her and held it. “It is okay. You can love whoever you want to love Cyrus.”

“Are you sure,” he whispered.

“Sha, ai laik,” Clarke spoke roughly in grounder.

“Mochof Wanheda.”

 

Klaus returned with the materials for Clarke. He handed her a cup of an ill tasting liquid. She assumed this must be something to take away the pain. As Klaus was dressing her wound, she began to feel lighter and smiled softly at the men taking care of her. Clarke began to feel drowsy and could feel herself falling asleep. Her arm and ankle no longer hurt as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

 

Cyrus was wiping the dirt of Clarke’s ankle before wrapping it up in a tight cloth. The woman had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and was deeply so. He wrapped the cloth around the ankle and placed it gently back on the pillow beneath it. Klaus had finished dressing Clarke’s wound before Cyrus finished; he sat and watched the blue eyed grounder. His hands moved carefully around his precious friend. The craft and skill from this banished grounder was like no other. Cyrus finished and looked up at the healer staring back at him.

 

“Do you need instruction on how to wrap an ankle,” Cyrus teased.

“Perhaps,” the healer swallowed.

“I can gladly show you, Klaus.”

He disregarded Cyrus’s comment and stared, “You are different.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but you are different Cyrus of no people.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes back, “Don’t remind me.”

“Join me, become Trikru.”

“What did you say,” he was puzzled. “I was banished. I have no clan. It’s by the Commander’s mercy I am able to stay here.”

Klaus moved closer and caressed Cyrus’s cheek, “Join me.”

Cyrus placed his hand over the other man’s and looked into his eyes, “In time.”

 

Time continued to quietly pass as Wanheda continued to sleep, unconsciously waiting for the Commander to come see her.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa sat in the throne room with her advisors among her. They were discussing her journey to Polis and the assassination attempt, not only on her- but on Wanheda.

 

She was in full Commander mode, “If anyone has  _ any  _ knowledge of the situation, I suggest you speak up.”

“It is not clear who the attempt was by,” an advisor spoke.

“I did not ask you what you did not know,” Lexa stood up from her throne. “I asked you what you  _ knew _ .”

He bowed his head, “Yes Heda.”

 

Indra returned to the throne room and stood beside the throne. Lexa noticed her entrance and sat back down in the chair. She slowly breathed.

 

“How is Wanheda,” she asked Indra.

“She is well and in good hands,” the darker woman replied.

“Very well. I will attend to her soon enough.”

“Yes Heda,” she agreed.

 

Lexa stood up once more and paced around the room. She walked with her hands behind her back, observing the body language of each advisor. One stood uneasily, avoiding eye contact with the Commander. He stood with his hands behind his back as well, shuffling them back and forth to remain calm. Heda noticed and cocked her head as she shuffled towards him. His stare continued to stay straight, avoiding the Commander entirely. Lexa paced around him in a circle, observing the body language more clearly.

 

“Samael,” she spoke softly. “Have you any knowledge of the assassination attempt?”

He stood still and swallowed, “Non Heda.”

 

Lexa took two paces away from the young man pulled her knife out, placing the tip on the throat of Samael. His bottom lip quivered as he attempted to remain calm.

 

“I will ask once more: Samael, have you any knowledge of the assassination attempt?”

“Yes Heda,” he finally spoke.

 

Lexa struck his check, creating a steadily bleeding gash. He winced in pain, expecting the slit to have been across his throat; the day was still young. The grounder silently stood there as the blood ran down his face. The Commander’s face scrunched in betrayal. She turned and struck Samael across the nose with the butt of her knife. The grounder yelped out in pain at the broken nose. He fell to his knees and held his face, tears soon join the blood.

 

“Let this be a lesson,” Lexa walked around to the back of the fallen man. Everyone watched the scene she was creating. “When I ask a question, I expect an answer the first time.” She took the butt of her knife once more and hit the back of Samael’s head, knocking him out and onto the floor. “Guards, take him.”

 

Two large grounders picked up the fallen man by the arms and carried him out of the throne room. The doors slammed as the guards moved the body away. The Commander walked back to her throne and sat down, crossing her legs. She felt the bloody knife between her fingertips.

 

“All of you are dismissed,” she barked. “We will regroup tomorrow and I expect some answers then. Be gone.”

 

The advisors shuffled from their seats and left the room quickly. The Commander sat there silently, waiting for everyone to exit. She stood up and sheathed her knife; Indra still stood by her side- stoned faced as ever. 

 

“What is next,” Indra asked.

“We head to the healer’s tent and bring Waheda here. I want her guarded at all times. There will not be another attempt on her life,” the Commander explained.

She bowed her head, “Yes Heda.”

 

The two took the man powered elevator down to their horses. They mounted their steeds and were off to the healer’s tent. Lexa said nothing the whole way there, continuously thinking about the man she should have easily killed. The Commander debated going back and finishing the job, but she wanted to question the grounder to see if he would talk. She needed to find his superiors and take them captive as well. The ride to the tent was short and eventless. Klaus greeted the Commander and Indra at the entrance of the tent.

 

“Heda,” he bowed his head. “Wanheda is slowly waking up, I’m sure she would like to see you.”

“Thank you Klaus,” she replied walking towards the flaps.

 

Clarke laid on the raised map still, drinking a cup of water while talking to Cyrus. He was making jokes about finding her in the woods like a runaway child; when in fact, they were both runaways in a sense. The blonde’s head turned as the Commander walked in.

 

“Wanheda,” Lexa bowed her head slightly. “How do you feel?”   
“Much better actually,” Clarke smiled. “Thank you.”

“I am taking you back with me. I want you safe at all times.”   
“Okay.”

 

Clarke began to stand up with the help of Cyrus; she was still a little sleepy. She grabbed her clothes and put her shirt back on. The blonde thanked the healers before leaving their tent. She followed the grounders out to their horses and mounted Lexa’s horse behind her. There a small amount of silent tension as they rode back to the capitol building. The women dismounted their horses and walked back inside. Indra separated from them, leaving to go to where she lived. The two rode the elevator up to the top floor where Lexa’s room was. 

 

Off the elevator, Lexa led them down a hallway to a pair of double doors. The guards on duty opened the doors for the women. Their faces remained forward and stern. They shut the door behind them once they walked in. 

 

“This is beautiful,” Clarke spoke, looking around the room.

“Thank you,” The Commander grinned, walking over to a bowl of water to wash her face. 

 

She followed the taller woman over to the bowl. Lexa handed her a damp cloth for her face as well. They wiped their faces in silence, enjoying one another’s company. The makeup covered Commander soon became a plain faced young woman. She actually showed her age when her makeup was all taken off. This young woman commanded nations with the slightest flick of her wrist. Lexa stood and waited next to Clarke as she finished wiping her face. The brunette observed the Sky Princess and her small figure. The blonde finished and placed the cloth next to Lexa’s; the Commander had servants who would come take care of her room later the next day. 

 

Lexa began taking off her garments until she was left in her chest binder and underwear. She undid the binder and slid off the underwear, taking into account that Clarke may be watching her. The Commander laid on the bed, uncovered and waiting for Wanheda to join her. The blonde watched the Commander’s movements and mimicked them once she laid in bed. Clarke stripped down too, wanting to feel Lexa’s skin on her. 

 

She moved fluidly over to the bare heavily waiting Commander. Wanheda laid herself on top of the other woman, holding her face in both hands and leaned down slowly. The first kiss was soft and patient. The second kiss was less soft and patient. The third kiss was long and wet. Clarke had waited for this moment even since their first kiss before Lexa betrayed her; she tried not to think about that right now. The Commander tasted sweet and powerful. Clarke wanted to suck every bit of that sweetness and power from her mouth. The blonde wanted full dominance over Heda; she wanted Heda to bow down to her and be hers.

 

Clarke decided to try out these new feelings. She positioned herself on Lexa’s core, straddling the tan toned body. The blonde held Lexa by the hips and slowly moved hands up the long slender body. She leaned down and kissed the Commander on the lips to let her know there was more to come. Clarke moved her left hand to Lexa’s neck and gripped her throat, not too tight- but just enough. Lexa inhaled and moaned at the touch. No one had ever touched this way. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted Clarke to tower over her and bark commands at her way. 

 

The blonde leaned down, hand on throat, with a new gleam in her eye. The look said ‘I’ve got you now.’ She kissed Lexa’s unexpectedly soft. The brunette tried to push up for another, but Clarke held her down with her hand gripped around her neck. The Commander gave a pouting look to the blonde.

 

“You’re mine,” Clarke spoke, kissing Lexa’s chest- still gripping the tan neck.

“I know,” Lexa replied.

“You are mine,” Clarke repeated with more intensity, this time in a growl.

The dominance Lexa held slowly seeped out of her, “Yes Wanheda.”

“Better,” the blonde grinned.

 

She removed her hand from Lexa’s neck and the woman below her let out an exasperated sigh of pleasure. Lexa wanted more and wasn’t too afraid to admit it. Clarke had moved down her body towards the begging core. There Lexa laid wet and dripping on the furs beneath her. The blonde took two fingers and ran them across the center. She tasted the Commander and it was like no other. Wanheda needed more.

 

She laid between Lexa’s long legs; they opened immediately for her. Clarke bowed her head to the moist center and extended her tongue. Lexa’s nectar danced across Clarke’s pale pink tongue. The Commander had not felt this feeling in so long; she was sensitive, but wanted more. The blonde flattened her tongue and pressed it against Heda’s folds. Clarke kissed the folds as if they were the lips on Lexa’s face. She lapped and lapped at the entrance until the Commander pulled her head towards her clit. Clarke sucked on the red erect clit. She bobbed her head up and down as Lexa came undone in her mouth. The blonde inserted a finger into the anxious Commander. 

 

Lexa was tight, as Clarke expected. Still, she pushed a second finger into the tight Heda. Clarke pushed in and out as she fucked Lexa. She had dreamt about this scene many times; the Commander at her own will, begging for more. Wanheda curled her fingers and pressed up while inside Heda. She struck the most sensitive note inside the Commander. Lexa cried out at the intense sensation. No one had fucked her like this before. 

 

She could feel herself on the verge of coming; there was no way to stop it. The Mighty Wanheda was about to make her come undone like never before. Clarke picked up her pace and started going faster; Lexa could only take so much. The Commander moved in sync with the fingers, wanting them to go deep as possible. It was only a matter of time before Lexa came undone and cried out Clarke’s name.

 

“Oh-Clarke,” she moaned out for the entire building to hear. Her body arched then fell flat on the bed, her chest rising and falling so quickly. She had just come so hard.

Clarke kissed the side of Lexa’s temple, “Yes Heda?”

“You-are amazing,” Lexa breathed, catching up from her orgasm.

“Thank you,” Clarke smiled and laid on her side next to Lexa and speckled kisses all over her head and neck.

“Let me worship. Let me make every part of your body, my own too. Let me make you mine and you make me yours. Please Clarke, I want all of you,” the Commander inquired.

Clarke kissed the Commander on the lips, “In time my love. Right now, you need sleep. I know you’re tired. You can worship me tomorrow.”

“Indeed,” she nodded.

“Come here,” the blonde turned over, suggesting Lexa hold her from behind.

 

The Commander scooted her slender body closer and engulfed Clarke in her arms. There was no other way she wanted to go to sleep. All she needed was her love, beside her, softly snoring. 


End file.
